As the functions of electronic devices are more abundant, the electronic system for the electronic devices are becoming more complex. When a module of the electronic system produces signals leading to the ground level having noise, it will be prone to cause interference to analog small signals in the same system.
In view of that, the available technology provides a solution, which provides an independent power source to supply power to the modules which are prone to suffer interference, to realize isolation of the noise from the power source signals.
However, the above solution of the available technology needs to add more power sources, which increases the cost of the electronic device, on the other hand, also increases the weight of the electronic device.